Typical frameworks for structuring distributed client/server applications may not be appropriate for the heavily multi-threaded environment of a web/application server where different users may be executing the same application on the same server. In addition, such frameworks may not cleanly separate business logic from rendering and control flow, thus making it difficult to compliment the framework with a visual Integrated Development Environment.